dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Earth Dragon Ball
Help and Contribute Anyone that can bring in more information to this article. Please do so. Thanks. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 03:46, July 8, 2019 (UTC)) :I'd love to help ya out, but first i want to discuss the necessity of this page.--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Ja mod 06:19, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Because there should be an article for the Earth's Dragon Ball since it’s a type of Dragon Ball and plus there are already articles on Namekian and Super Dragon Balls which also are types of Dragon Balls and I felt the wiki missed out on creating an article for the Earth's Dragon ball so i decided to open an article for it. Plus the Earth's Dragon Ball made an impact in shaping the Dragon Ball story to what it is now so I feel it must be included. I mean they were the first type of Dragon Balls to show up in the series and the ones as far as I know that have been far more seen in the series than the other types of Dragon balls so why not create an article for it? and if you are willing to contribute to this page then thanks, I appreciate your help (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 06:49, July 8, 2019 (UTC)) :I can see your point, but the article Dragon Ball (object) was really meant to simply cover the Earth Dragon Balls since they were originally the only ones in the series. I can understand why you want to make any article separate for the Dragon Balls, but i felt it might unnecessary. IDK - just my personal thought. Perhaps Neffy or 10X could give their thoughts on it. I'll help edit once a consenus is made.--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Ja mod 09:42, July 8, 2019 (UTC) It's not unnecessary because the Dragon Ball (object) page mentions all kinds of Dragon Balls without excluding one and since the Dragon Ball (object) article the way i see it is meant for information concerning an object that fits under a Dragon Ball category and being that a dragon ball doesn't necessarily mean it is an Earth Dragon Ball but instead wish orbs that come in different kinds, there is a need to make an article for the Earth Dragon Ball since it falls under that category and is among the balls in the series listed in the article and a kind of Dragon Ball. And unlike the namekian Dragon Balls that has it's own article with a full or accurate amount of information concerning its usage in sagas of the Dragon Ball franchise, we don't get a full biography for the Earth Dragon Balls in the Dragon Ball (object) article and only mentions important usages of it. And I feel since the Earth Dragon Balls are the ones that have been far more seen than the other Dragon Balls and have shaped up the story to what it is now, there must be an article that includes a full biography for it along with its usages in sagas of the Dragon Ball franchise. I view the Dragon Ball (object) page more so as a category like page for to list objects falling under the Dragon Ball category without focusing on just one type of Dragon Ball. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 12:02, July 8, 2019 (UTC)) :Seems like a reasonable article to have. Let’s just try and make it less redundant with the overall Dragon Balls article. 11:18, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Okay got you. I'll try my best to add in new information about it if I see one but in the mean time, I'm focusing on fixing up other articles. (Sosuagwu17 (talk) 17:30, July 9, 2019 (UTC))